Comment se retrouver ailleurs
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: Une mission envoyée par le conseil, un Anima plus que puissant, un monde inconnu, une équipe superpuissante, une personne innatendue... Fairy Tail va en avoir, des énigmes à résoudre! Mais nous sommes invincibles, puisque nous sommes Fairy Tail!
1. Prologue 1e partie

Le maitre poussa les portes de la guilde dans l'affolement total.

"Ou est Mistogan? Gildart?!"

"Tout va bien Maitre?" s'inquiéta Mirajane.

"Non, ça ne va pas! Les membres du conseil a chargé Fairy Tail d'une mission d'importance, et je n'ai pas pu les faire changer d'avis!" s'énerva le Maitre.

"Gildart est parti depuis des mois, il ne reviendras pas avant un bout de temps. J'ai aucune de nouvelles de lui." lui répondit Kana.

"Et Mistogan est sur Edolas depuis longtemps, vous avez oublier?" demanda Wendy.

"Noooooon!"

"C'est quoi cette mission?" demanda Erza.

Le vieux hésita.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux révéler les détails..."

"Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Je ne vois personne d'autre. J'avais des doutes sur les capacités de Gildart, alors..."

Erza s'étrangla. "En effet..."

"Je m'en charge!" s'enflamma Natsu, qui se pris un coup de poing de Lucy.

"Chut, laisse le Maitre finir!"

"Le conseil a repéré une porte qui dégage une telle énergie qu'on ne sait pas si c'est magique ou physique. Nous avons besoin d'aller voir ce qu'il y derrière..."

"Pourquoi pas constituer une équipe?" demanda Reby.

"C'est ce que je pensais faire, mais c'est extrêmement dangereux. On ne sait rien de se qui se cache derrière..."

"On va constituer une équipe, le vieux! On ne peux pas laisser entacher le nom de Fairy Tail!"

"Déjà, j'ai besoin de toi Luxus, d'Erza, de Mirajane, de Natsu, de Grey, de Gajil, de Kana, de Reby, de Juvia et de Wendy."

"Cooool !" s'écria Natsu

"Heuu... Je suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur..." fit Wendy

"Juvia et Grey-sama?"

"Pourquoi moi?!" se plaignit Luxus

"Et moi?!" s'énerva Lucy.

"Bien sûr, toi aussi!" fit le Maitre.

"Je crois que notre équipe est faite. Nous partons!" s'écria Erza.

"Déjà?!" demanda Kana.

"Et nos affaires?" s'étonna Wendy

"Pas le temps, Erza a raison!" s'exclama Natsu

"Je crois que tout est fait!" s'amusa Mirajane.

"Les enfants, si quoi que se soit arrive, je veux que vous rentriez à la guilde. Que l'ile de Tenrô ne se répète pas!"

"Oui, se serais bien!" dit Macao, qui était déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi.

"Allez, t'es trop vieux pour ça Macao!" le charria Wacaba.

"Je veillerais sur tout le monde, t'inquiète pas le vieux!" promis Luxus.

Le maitre sourit, heureux de voir que l'épisode où Luxus voulait détruire la guilde était loin.

"On vous appellera avant d'entreprendre les choses sérieuses." le rassura Mirajane.

"Euuh... Au juste, où se trouve la porte?" demanda Lucy, qui menaçait de se frapper la tête tant le Maitre pouvait être aussi désorganisé même pour une mission aussi sérieuse.

"J'allais oublier! Montez tout en haut des montagnes, elle se trouve au plus haut point du royaume de Fiore. Prenez soin de vous, et si votre vie est en danger, rentrez au plus vite, je vous en prie!"

Wendy s'inquiéta du fait qu'il y avait des montagnes partout et qu'ils pouvaient chercher pendant des heures.

Ils lui sourirent tous. L'équipe qui venait d'être crées était sans doute la plus puissante depuis des siècles. Puis, Natsu et Grey se mirent à faire la course vers la gare, suivis par Juvia, qui voulait s'assoir en premier à côté de Grey.

"Des billets? Vous êtes sûr?" demanda Erza au contrôleur.

"Mademoiselle, on ne rentre pas dans un train, surtout en si grand nombre, sans billets!"

"Ah oui?" Son regard transperça l'homme.

"Ou sinon, on peut vous laissez ..." transpira ce dernier.

"Oui, ce sera mieux," lui sourit diaboliquement Erza.

Quand il eut fini de contrôler le wagon, il se dit qu'il en avait marre de tout le temps se faire avoir.

Natsu, Luxus et Gajil pour la première fois, ne vomissaient pas leurs tripes et boyaux, grâce à Wendy. Ils arrivèrent 2 heures après à la gare, et prirent une voiture. Natsu n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter.

"Natsu, si tu ne t'arrête pas de faire le gamin, j'arrête le Troia!" le gronda Wendy.

Il se figea d'un coup tout. Mirajane rigola en disant que Wendy saurait gérer ses enfants plus tard, ce qui lui valut une remarque de Kana disant qu'elle devait se calmer, et que Wendy n'avait que 12 ans.

"Vous allez au ski sans sacs?" demanda leur chauffeur.

"Pas exactement..." lui dit Reby.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions, vu que Natsu venait de raser le toit. La calèche était sur le point de brûler, seulement Juvia fit tomber une énorme averse, ce qui eut pour effet de tremper tout le monde.

"Vous êtes INVIVABLES!" s'énerva Erza.

Tout le monde se tut.

"On...on est ar...arrivés..." se permit le chauffeur.


	2. Prologue 2e partie

"On...on est ar...arrivés..." se permit le chauffeur.

"Merci beaucoup." fit sèchement Erza. "On descend!" dit-elle aux autres, qui la suivirent comme des zombies, effrayés par le ton de leur amie.

"Hé, faut vous détendre!" rigola Luxus, qui surplombait largement Erza.

Elle se mit à rire, puis les autres suivirent. Rire qui s'arrêta d'un coup quand ils virent un homme qui n'était pas étranger...

"Jellal?!" s'arrêta Erza.

"Erza?!" fit le mage aux cheveux bleus

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"Une mission. À propos d'une porte."

"Nous aussi! C'est génial!" fit Natsu, sans aucun tact.

"On...on va faire la mission ensemble?"

"Bah pourquoi pas! C'est une super idée!" s'exclama Mirajane, qui sentait le scoop pointer.

"Bon, bah je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix..." fit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

"Et si on allait trouver cette porte, plutôt que de rester planter là?" ronchonna Gajil.

"Chut!" lui chuchota Reby.

"Bah quoi?"

"Rien..."

"J'y comprend plus rien..."

"Bon, on se met en route?" demanda Kana.

"Juvia a vu quelque chose là bas..."

L'équipe se dirigea. Erza se rapprocha inconsciemment de Jellal. Quand elle vu que son corps était dangereusement près du jeune homme, elle se mit à l'autre bout de l'équipe. Il le remarqua.

"Ça va encore être simple cette histoire..." pensèrent t'ils en même temps.

Les mages s'arrêtèrent en totale synchronisation.

Un énorme champs magique, du moins il semblait magique, tournoyait. On aurait dit un énorme tourbillon, silencieux. Du vent s'échappait de l'ouverture.

"Je sens une énorme puissance qui provient de cette porte." leurs dit Jellal. Ils acquiescèrent tous.

"J'appèle le maitre. Attendez deux minutes." fit Mirajane. Elle sortit son Lacrima et composa le numéro du maitre.

"Oui?"

"Maitre? C'est Mirajane. Nous sommes devant le champ magique. Il est en effet très puissant. Que devons nous faire?"

"Montre le moi."

Elle bougea l'appareil, et Luxus se pencha sur elle, pour voir son grand-père."

"Il y a du vent qui s'échappe du champs, et il dégage une puissance énorme, c'est sûr."

"Comme un Anima?"

"Je ne saurais pas dire, mais oui, je pense." apparut Jellal.

"Jellal?!"

"J'ai croisé l'équipe, et je me suis dit que pouvais être utile..."

"Très bien, je me sent plus rassuré avec toi ici." Luxus fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur. "Vous avez essayer de le détruire?"

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois.

"Hurlement du... DRAGON !" Natsu se sentait d'attaque.

Gajil, qui n'aimait pas que son ami prenne les devants, le suivi.

"Coup de poing du... DRAGON D'ACIER!"

Mais leurs attaques furent absorbées par le tourbillon.

"Hein?" s'étonna Natsu. "Ce truc ne va pas m'avoir, je vous préviens! Crocs du... DRAGON !"

Une nouvelle fois, le sort fut arrêter. Il allait continuer.

"Stop Natsu! Tu ne peux rien faire!"

"Je DOIS le battre!"

"Laisse moi faire, la salamandre! Prison de Glace!"

Toutes les attaques furent stoppées. Tout le monde essaya, même Jellal, mais rien n'y fit. "Cette saleté ne veux pas se détruire!" s'énerva le maitre, derrière sa boule cristal. Mavis apparut à l'écran.

"Que va on faire?" demanda Juvia

"Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là, mais il faut le faire..." désespéra Makarof.

"Makarof, c'est horriblement dangereux..." s'inquiéta le premier maitre.

"Qu'y a t'il Maitre?" s'inquiéta Wendy

"Cette chose s'agrandit de plus en plus. Il FAUT l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit incontrôlable!"

Jellal avait compris.

"Il faut entrer à l'intérieur."

Le vieux hocha la tête derrière l'écran. "C'est la seule solution."

Tout le monde se figea.

"En...entrez à l'intérieur?" pâlit Kana

"Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais c'est la seule solution..." le maitre était sur le point de pleurer.

"Il faut le faire. Si on ne veut pas que le royaume meurt, nous devons sauver nos amis avant que ce soit impossible." dit Luxus.

Natsu approuva d'un signe de tête. Juvia se révéla d'un grand courage.

"Juvia ferait n'importe quoi pour Fairy Tail. Elle y va."

"Juvia a raison! Moi aussi, j'y vais!" dit Reby.

"Si crevette y va, je me dois de la protéger." répondit Gajil en souriant. La jeune fille rougit.

"Je fais tout pour les potes!" s'écria Natsu

"Je dois tout à Fairy Tail. J'y vais aussi!" fit Lucy

"Évidemment que j'y vais!" s'exclama Grey

Wendy prit la main de Kana, effrayée.

"On dois le faire Wendy. Pour notre nom et celui de Fairy Tail." l'encouragea la fille de Gildart.

"Tu a raison."

"Je me dois de protéger la guilde." dit Mirajane

Erza jeta un coup d'oeil à Jellal.

"Nous y allons tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Continuez à vivre, nous reviendrons, quel que soit le prix ou le temps qu'il nous faudra." dit elle au Maitre.

Ce dernier pleurait presque, tout comme Mavis.

"Vous êtes les personnes les plus courageuses que je connaise. Je vous fais confiance. Revenez vivant." Tout le monde sourit tristement.

"Je suis fière de vous. Fairy Tail est une guilde qui ne manque pas de courage. Faites attention, et revenez, peut importe quand et comment." renifla le premier Maitre.

"Mangez tous ceci, vous garderez votre magie peut importe l'endroit où nous nous trouverons."

Ils prirent tous la sorte de biscuit que Jellal leur donna, et se prirent tous la main, Luxus en tête. Juvia sentit la chaleur de "son" Grey-sama quand ils se prirent la main. Wendy était terrifiée. Tous en ligne, ils entrèrent dans le tourbillon, sous les yeux vitreux de Makarof et de Mavis.

"Je suis fière de vous." les encouragea cette dernière.

Ils disparurent dans le champs magique. Et l'histoire commença.


	3. Chapitre 1

Reby se réveilla dans un énorme parc. Il faisait nuit. Des lumières pointaient de partout.

"Gajil? Lucy? Où êtes-vous?!"

Elle vit que tous les mages étaient étendus au sol.

"Ils sont morts?!" Elle était sur le point de pleurer, quand elle vit que leurs poitrines se soulevaient. Elle se mit a secouer tout le monde.

"Reby? Où sommes-nous?" demanda Kana.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je n'arrive à pas réveiller les autres!"

Elles se mirent à deux, et au bout de 10 minutes, tout le monde était à peu près opérationnel. Mirajane prit le contrôle des opérations.

"Ok, tout le monde va bien. Où sommes-nous?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début, ils observèrent les alentours. Des arbres les entouraient.

"Juvia voit des tours par ici. Juvia pense qu'il y a une ville pas loin."

"Tu a sûrement raison. Dirigeons nous vers cet endroit, et essayons de parler à la guilde."

(À partir de ce moment, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "Shut Up & Drive" de Rihanna, ça vous mets encore plus dans l'ambiance!) Il avancèrent dans le parc, et sortirent de la zone de forêt. Ils étaient toujours sur de l'herbe, mais ils passèrent sous un pont, et la vérité leur sauta aux yeux. Ils n'étaient pas au royaume de Fiore. Ni dans aucun des royaumes alentours. Ni même à Edolas. D'énormes tours illuminées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Des bruits résonnaient partout. Ils voyaient des milliers de calèches lumineuses foncer dans les rues.

"Où...où sommes nous?" demanda Kana, bouche bée.

"Aucune idée..." répondit Lucy.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, en essayant de comprendre. C'était quoi cet endroit? se demandaient t'ils tous.

Ils sortirent du parc, et se retrouvèrent devant une énorme place bondée de voitures jaunes. Les tours étaient en verre, et Jellal ne comprenait même pas comment elles pouvaient tenir debout. Certaines personnes les regardaient avec insistance. Faut dire que, vu leurs cheveux et leurs tenues, on les auraient pris pour des personnages de manga (ce qu'ils sont, je vous l'accorde, mais ils ont des têtes normales là-bas). Je suppose que vous avez deviner la destination: nos héros étaient arrivés en plein New-York, sur Columbus Circle.

"On...on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Grey

"D'abord, on trouve un endroit où dormir, puis on réfléchit demain matin." répondit Luxus.

"Bonne idée! On dors où?" demanda Gajil

"Bonne question..." fit Mirajane.

Natsu, qui était le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter, avait déjà trouver.

"Hé, vous venez? J'ai trouver un endroit super cool!" s'écria t'il.

Il avait traverser la place et les attendait devant un énorme porche. On pouvait lire "Mandarin Hotel" au dessus de l'entrée.

"Excusez moi monsieur, peut on dormir ici?" demanda Lucy à un portier.

Il échangea un regard avec son coéquipier.

"Euuuh, oui, c'est un hôtel..."

"Parfait!" s'écria Kana.

(Remarque: normalement, on ne parle pas la même langue à New-york et à Magnoria, mais soyez compréhensifs, je n'ai pas trouver d'idées pour la traduction!)

Le groupe rentra dans l'immense hall de l'établissement, sous les yeux ébahis des deux portier. Les secrétaires de nuit virent arriver un rassemblement de gens plus étranges les uns que les autres.

"Bonjour, nous voudrions dormir!" demanda Mirajane.

"Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Combien de chambre voulez-vous?" Le secrétaire était très professionnel, les clients étaient étaient les clients..!

"Hé bien..." Elle fit un rapide calcul. Si elle prenait 3 chambres pour les filles, et 2 pour les garçons, ça conviendrait. "5 s'il vous plait. 3 chambres de deux, et 2 chambres de 3."

"Chambres avec vue? Sur le toit?"

"Euh...oui, pourquoi pas!"

"C'étaient des clients étranges, riches apparemment, et...sans valises!" remarqua la réceptionniste. "Et... Vous avez de quoi payer je suppose.."

"Payer? En joyaux?" demanda Luxus

"Euuuh... Non, en dollars!"

"En quoi?" demanda Kana

"En dollars, Mademoiselle" répondit le réceptionniste, qui était sur le point de leurs demander d'où ils sortaient.

Reby, qui fut la seule a réfléchir, demanda au jeune homme à quoi ressemblait un "dollars".

Ce dernier sortit un billet de 100 de sa caisse, et lui montra.

"Bah c'est facile maintenant! Solid script Gemini! " s'écria t'elle. Le mot "billets" apparut devant eux, mot qui était constitué de billets de 100 dollars. Elle avait, grâce à l'aide de Lucy, apprit un nouveau sort: Gemini. Elle pouvait maintenant copier n'importe quoi, à la limite de sa magie. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que les objets copiés peuvent disparaitre...Elle tendit le paquet au réceptionniste, qui avait arrêter de respirer. "Comment elle a fait ça?!" se demanda t'il. Mais un bon secrétaire ne posait pas de questions, donc il prit sagement les billets, et tendit les clés des 5 chambres à Reby, toute fière d'elle.

Les mages empruntèrent l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, sans se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de s'installer dans un des établissements les plus luxueux de Manhattan. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient à Manhattan, ils ne savaient même pas comme rentrer chez eux, ce qui inquiétait seulement Wendy. Les autres ne pensaient qu'à dormir.

Kana, Juvia et Erza partagèrent la chambre de trois, alors que Lucy et Reby se mirent ensembles, ainsi que Mirajane et Wendy toutes les deux. Natsu, Grey et Gajil se mirent à 3, ce qui laissait Luxus et Jellal, qui avaient tout les deux envi d'être tranquille et seul...

Mais des centaines de questions taraudait Wendy, et elle eut du mal à s'endormir.

"Mirajane? J'arrive pas à dormir..."

"Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète Wendy?" demanda gentiment la barmaid.

"Euuuh... Tout! On ne sait même où on est! Et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en moque!"

"À Fairy Tail, on prend les choses comme elles viennent! Laisse donc la vie couler. Notre vie n'a pas l'air en danger, détends toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour une bonne raison. Demain on va visiter cet endroit, on a tout le temps! De toute façon, se stresser ne changeras rien!" lui répondit Mirajane. Wendy n'était pas encore convaincue, mais elle suivit les conseils de la mage, et se rendormit.


	4. Chapitre 2

"Debout les feignasses!" hurla Luxus dans le hall de l'hôtel. Une vieille femme en robe sortit de sa chambre, outrée.

"De quel droit vous permettez-vous de réveiller les clients de cet hôtel, en les insultant par dessus?"

"Pardon Madame, mon camarade a des problèmes psychologiques.." apparut Mirajane.

"De quel droit tu...!" Il reçu un regard de tueuse, qui le calma tout de suite.

"Excusez-nous du dérangement!"

Tout les mages apparurent les uns après les autres.

"Si Juvia peut se permettre, nous ferions bien de nous habiller pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner..."

"Oui, Grey, cette annonce t'était particulièrement destinée..." ricana Lucy

"Hein? Oh non! J'en ai marre de tout le temps me retrouver nu!"

"Mais alors pourquoi tu te déshabille?!" s'exclama Reby.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, et se retrouva habillé, comme tout le monde. Ils purent enfin sortir dehors.

"On va bouffer?!" demanda Natsu

"Bonne idée, mais où?" demanda Kana.

"Et si nous essayons plutôt de rentrer à Fiore?" proposa Jellal, que personne n'écouta. Enfin, a part Erza.

"Pourquoi ne pas visiter un peu?" lui demanda t'elle.

"Oui mais... On a une mission!"

"Jellal, la mission est accomplie. On a fermé le portail. Amusons nous!" Un sourire d'enfant éclaira son visage, et Jellal revit la petite Erza. Et revit aussi la façon dont il l'avait blesser.

"Erza, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux..."

"Chut! Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça!"

"Vous venez les amoureux?" railla Kana.

Ils rougirent, et suivirent les autres.

"J'ai trouver un truc!" s'écria Wendy

"Whole Food Market?"

"Manger!" s'écria Natsu

"Mon dieu, mais il ne pense qu'à ça!" s'écria Mirajane

Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme marché, et chacun prit une viennoiserie, sauf Natsu et Gajil, qui remplirent un panier chacun.

"Tout ça?" demanda Reby. "Solid script: Gemini." Le même paquet de billets apparu devant eux, et ils purent se rassasier dans la rue.

"Et maintenant, que fait-on?"demanda Juvia

Un groupe de filles passèrent devant elles.

"T'a vu la collection de printemps de chez bergdorf?"

"Putain, ouais, elle est super cool!"

Le groupe de fashionnista passa devant les mages. Une lumière illumina les yeux de Lucy.

"Shopping?!"

"Ouaiiis!" s'écria Kana

"Pffff!" soupirèrent Grey, Luxus et Gajil en même temps.

"Avec plaisir!" rigola Juvia

"Allez, c'est parti! Tu viens Erza?" demanda Mirajane.

"En fait, je..." Erza cherchait un moyen de se retrouver seule avec Jellal.

"Mais oui, tu n'aime pas le shopping! Allez donc...euh...vous balader au parc!" s'enthousiasma Mira, qui tenait à voir son amie avec le mage au retour.

"Oui, nous chercherons le moyen de rentrer comme ça." fit Jellal, pragmatique, qui ´avait pas compris le piège...

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on y va?!" demanda Lucy, toute excitée.

Les filles partirent dans les rues alentours, suivies par les garçons, qui trainaient des pieds.

"Juvia va faire du shopping avec Grey-sama! Juvia va pouvoir entrer dans la cabine et..." La mage se mit à rougir, heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu.

"Excusez-moi, où se trouve un magasin appeler Bergdof?" demanda Kana, qui avait une mémoire très sélective...

"Prochaine rue à droite."

"Merci!" C'était presque si elles ne couraient pas.

"Vous ne voulez pas vous calmer? J'ai l'impression de suivre une bande de droguée!" fit Luxus.

"C'est pas une impression..." ronchonna Grey

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une énorme avenue. Les voitures jaunes cherchaient par tout les moyens à avancer, un stand de hot-dogs remplissait l'air d'une odeur de grillades, et des femmes les plus à la pointe de la mode les unes que les autres se bousculaient pour rentrer dans le magasin le plus chic de la ville : Bergdorf Goodman. Les vitrines montraient des robes de soirées haute coutures des plus grands créateurs.

"C'est là?" demanda Natsu

"Je suppose" soupira Grey.

Reby, qui était un minimum prévoyante, arrêta tout le monde.

"Bon, je vous remplie votre sac de billets, au cas où on se sépare. Solid script: Gemini." soupira la jeune fille, qui avait l'impression d'être une vache à lait. "Ça vous dérange si je pars de mon côté? Les vêtements, très peu pour moi... J'ai repéré une librairie pas loin!" Les yeux de la mage s'illuminèrent au mot "librairie".

"Oh, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir?" dit Mirajane, déçue.

"Sûre!"

"Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. J'ai pas envie que Crevette se perde!" proposa Gajil, ravi d'échapper à la corvée shopping.

"Hein? Heu... Okay..." rougit Reby

Ils partirent vers la librairie, sous les yeux de Mirajane et Kana, qui sous-entendaient beaucoup de choses...

"Tu sais, Gajil... Je ne veux pas t'obliger à m'accompagner... Et puis, on va croire que toi et moi... Enfin, moi ça me dérange pas qu'on parle de nous... Enfin, si mais... Toi tu n'aime pas les rumeurs..."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Crevette! Je ne veux juste pas que tu te perde." répondit Gajil, qui n'avait rien compris.

De leur côté, Mirajane, Luxus, Juvia, Kana, Wendy, Grey, Lucy et Natsu (qui était un peu paumé..) s'êtaient séparés en deux groupes. Mirajane et Luxus, qui cherchait du parfum, et Grey, Lucy, Kana, Wendy, Juvia et Natsu, en direction des vêtements. Juvia s'était retenue de frapper le mur quand elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas seule avec Grey, mais elle se retint. Mira et le dragon slayer de la foudre se retrouvèrent au sous-sol, pendant que les autres montaient au 2eme étage. Sitôt arrivées, Lucy fonça sur un stand surmonté d'un nom : Stella McCartney.

"T'a vu cette combi-short? Et cette robe? Ohlala!" Elle se précipita vers un autre étalage "Et ce pantalon?! Il me le faut!" La jeune fille se faisait remarquer. Après une demi-heure de tergiversation, elle se décida à essayer 3 pantalons, 5 tops, une combinaison et 8 robes les plus moulantes, colorées et avantageuses que Juvia avait jamais vu. Natsu s'était depuis longtemps désintéressé des vêtements, se baladait dans les rayons.

Wendy parcourait les étalages avec un intérêt modéré, elle suivait plutôt Lucy pour l'aider.

Kana avait déjà un panier entier remplie de modèles les plus légers les uns que les autres, et s'apprêtait à essayer. Grey, trouvait en fait que le shopping était amusant, quand il s'agissait de conseiller les filles (pourquoi pas, hein? Si lui ne s'habille pas, il peut bien habiller les autres).

"Juvia, tu a vu cette robe? Elle est super, et le bleu te va très bien!"

L'intéressée rougit comme une tomate, mais ajouta la robe dans la cabine, qui était déjà remplie par plusieurs tops et slims, ainsi que quelques robes. Lucy se tortillait devant le miroir quand la mage d'eau sortit, vêtue d'un robe bleu de chez Donna Karan, très longue et vaporeuse. Elle n'avais jamais porter quelque chose d'aussi beau. Lucy et Kana se figèrent quand leur amie sortit de la cabine. La robe était ouverte sur les épaules, et la poitrine de la jeune fille était parfaitement mise en valeur, sans être vulgaire.

"Ju... Juvia! Tu es parfaite!"

Une jeune fille juste à côté d'elles se figea.

"Juvia! Oh my god! Non! Juvia! Lucy! Grey! Kana! Wendy! C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve!" La jeune fille se mit à pleurer, un sourire de folle sur les lèvres.

Les mages s'arrêtèrent et observèrent l'apparition. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, et était habillée à la pointe de la mode. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et elle était un peu maquillée.

"On la connait?" demanda Wendy

"C'est qui cette folle?!" arriva Natsu.

La jeune fille hoqueta en voyant Natsu, et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers Juvia, et la prit dans ses bras. En voyant qu'elle pouvait la toucher, la New-Yorkaise s'agenouilla.

"Merci, qui que se soit, merci! Je te revaudrais ça Dieu!" pria t'elle.

Touts les mages la regardait, complètement ébahis. Mais qui est cette fille? Se demandaient t'ils tous.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Alice!" s'écria t'elle.

"Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisse nos noms?" demanda Grey

"Je vous voit tout les jours!"

"Pardon?" s'étonna Juvia.

"Tu es Juvia, mon idole! Je te dis bonjour tout les jours! Et voici Lucy, constellasionniste, Natsu, un dragon slayer du feu, fils d'Igneel, Grey, le disciple d'Oul qui contrôle la glace, Wendy la dragonne slayer de l'air et Kana, la fille de Gildart qui a la magie des cartes! Je pourrais encore dire plein de choses, mais est-ce que vous voulez que je révèle votre vie privée?"

Là, elle les avait eu. Ils étaient tous ébahis.

"Excuse moi, mais d'où tu sait tous ça?" demanda Kana

Elle sortit un livre de son sac. Un manga plus précisément. Avec toute la guilde sur la couverture. Ils hoquetèrent. Il fallut 20 minutes à Alice pour expliquer à ses idoles, que oui, ils étaient célèbres. Et 10 minutes pour les convaincre que c'était réel, et que la moitié de la Terre connaissait leur vie privée.

"Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous êtes là?"

"Longue histoire..." répondit Lucy.

"Hey! Vous avez trouver ce que vous voulez?" Mirajane venait d'arriver, suivie de Luxus.

"Luxus!" Alice sauta dans les bras du beau blond.

"Hein? Oh, dégage!"

"Désolée, je devais le faire!"

Des centaines de questions passèrent dans les yeux de Mirajane, surtout "Qu'est ce que cette fille fait dans les bras de mon Luxus?"

"T'inquiète, je te le piquerais pas!" rigola la jeune fille, qui avait suivi le cours des pensées de la barmaid. "Au fait, je suis Alice!"

"Ravie. D'où tu connais Luxus?" fit Mirajane, qui n'était absolument pas ravie.

"Oh, c'est le petit fils du maitre! Je l'ai adoré à partir de la Fantasia! Et toi, ma pauvre, avec Lisanna! Elle n'est pas là? Je l'ai un peu détesté au début, à cause de Natsu, mais elle est gentille, alors je supporte les Nalis... Même si je suis à fond sur le Nalu!"

Tout le monde fut perdu, encore une fois.

"C'est qui cette fille?" demanda Mira aux autres.

Ils fallut encore 10 minutes à Alice pour expliquer qui elle était, et d'où elle les connaissait.

"Pour le Nalu, j'ai compris! Et je suis d'accord avec toi!" lui fit un clin d'oeil Mirajane.

Elles rigolèrent, et les autres furent encore plus perdu qu'avant.

"Juvia? Tu veux cette robe? Je te l'offre, Donna est une amie de ma mère."

"Juvia ne voudrait pas embêter mademoiselle Alice..."

"Tu m'a appeler Mademoiselle! My God, elle m'a appelé Mademoiselle Alice!" prenant Luxus en témoin.

"Oui et alors?" demanda le dragon slayer de la foudre.

"Et alors? Et alors mon idole m'appelle Mademoiselle Alice! C'est un rêve! Un rêve!" s'écria la jeune fille, hystérique. Luxus, qui était désormais convaincu d'avoir une folle furieuse devant lui, haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers Natsu.

Juvia, toujours dans sa belle robe attendait.

"Attends moi là Juvia, j'arrive!" Elle revint quelques secondes après, suivie d'un pauvre vendeuse qui trainait un portant de robes et d'affaires d'été les plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

"Tout ça?!" s'étonna Juvia

Alice hocha la tête. Et puis la mage bleue s'étrangla quand elle vit venir une collection entière de maillots de bain, puis d'accesoires et de sacs.

Pendant que tout le monde essayait, Alice se rapprocha de Grey.

"Pourquoi tu n'a pas parler à Juvia alors que tu connais ses sentiments?!"

"Hein?"

Elle lui décrocha un regard à la Erza, et le mage see dit qu'il avait du soucis à se faire.

"Ça ne te regarde pas! On ne se connait même pas!"

"J'en serait pas aussi sûre à ta place. J'en sais beaucoup sur toi..."

Kana, qui écoutait la conversation, rigola. "T'a intérêt à faire gaffe Grey!"

Le mage se renfrogna, et se dirigea vers les cabines.

"Hé, arrête d'essayer d'espionner les filles!" s'amusa Luxus.

La mage d'eau sortit pile au moment où Luxus parlait, et rougit.

"Grey-sama voulait voir Juvia nue?" hoqueta la jeune fille

"Hein? Quoi? Non! Non, pas du tout!" s'écria t'il, rouge comme une tomate.

Luxus et Alice rigolèrent, et le dragon slayer de la foudre se dirigea vers Mirajane pour la conseiller. Les filles faisaient des allers-retours constant entre les cabines et les étalages, sous le regard émerveillé de la brune, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.


	5. Chapitre 3

De leur côté, Jellal et Erza marchaient tranquillement dans Central Parc.

"Tu a une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait trouver le moyen de rentrer?"

"Je ne sais pas... Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne sens aucune forme de magie. Aucune. Même dans les endroits les plus reculés, on trouve de la magie. Mais pas ici."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Arrête toi, et concentre toi sur la jeune fille qui est là. Elle est en train de lire. Et bien, il émane d'elle une source, peut être pas de magie, mais quelque chose quand même."

Jellal s'arrêta et se concentra sur la lectrice, qui semblait passionnée par un ouvrage intitulé "The House of Hades". Erza se demanda si le maitre Hades avait un quelconque rapport avec cette fille, puis se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que le mage soit passé par ici.

"Tu a raison, je sens quelque chose. C'est assez faible, mais elle dégage une forme de puissance." dit Jellal. Ils se remirent en route, et, après 10 minutes de marche, Jellal s'arrêta de nouveau. "Tiens, là, encore une fille! Et c'est bien plus fort."

Erza ressentit aussi cette effet, et observa la jeune femme. Elle lisait en marchant, un livre apparement nommé "Divergente" dont la couverture montrait des symboles avec une flamme à l'intérieur. "Est-ce que cette puissance proviendrait des livres?" demanda Erza.

"Je pense qu'elle sont si passionnée qu'elle dégage une forme de puissance imaginative impressionnante. Mais elles sont dépourvues de magie pure, elle ne peuvent pas attaquer.

Ils remarquèrent la même chose pour une personne dotée d'un livre pleins de dessins qui intriguèrent Jellal puisqu'il crut reconnaitre Natsu. La personne en question leva les yeux et observa Erza, puis se frappa la tête en disant que c'était impossible. Les deux mages n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Jellal s'arrête et s'assit sur un banc un peu à l'écart des passages. Les arbres du printemps étaient en fleur, et il faisait beau. Erza se posa près de lui.

"Erza, il faut qu'on parle. Je ne suis pas fiancé."

Erza lui fit un pauvre sourire. "Je le sais."

"Comment?"

"Tu n'a jamais été bon pour mentir." Il eu un silence gêné, et Jellal reprit la parole.

"Je... Je m'en veux terriblement, à cause de Simon, de toi, de Kagura qui voulait te tuer, du fait que Miliana t'en veuille terriblement... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Je ne mérita même pas de te parler, ou de faire quoi que se soit avec l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Je vous ai tous terriblement blessé."

"Jellal, ça suffit! Tu a créer une guilde indépendantes pour chasser les guildes clandestines! Et je pense que tu t'es repentit! Je t'en supplie, ne me refais pas la même chose qu'avant les grands jeux! Tu as expier tes crimes!"

Elle n'en pouvait plus, des excuses. Sans cesse, il se torturait sans raison. Avait-il pensé à elle? Au fait que sa conscience empêchait tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux? Bien sûr, elle était heureuse qu'il soit redevenu sensible au malheur des autres et que son esprit lui indique qu'il avait fait du mal, mais là...

"Justement, à propos d'avant les grands jeux..."

Erza sentit venir une nouvelle vague d'excuses, et d'un coup, sans y réfléchir, embrassa le mage. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé, et elle devait avouer qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre celles de Jellal, et une vague de chaleur l'envahie. Il lui semblait que des milliers de papillons volaient dans son coeur. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'elle rêvait de ça. Il fallut au jeune homme quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et il repoussa la bouche d'Erza.

"Erza, je ne peux pas."

Elle resta un moment, interdite, puis reprit ses esprits.

"Tu ne m'aime pas en fait. L'histoire de la fiancée, c'était pour me faire comprendre que je ne t'attirait pas. Je comprends. Je vais rejoindre les autres." Elle se releva et sortit du parc, au bord des larmes. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et elle se mit à courir. Jellal se maudit de ne jamais trouver les bons mots avec la jolie mage. De quelques manière que ce soit, il la blessait toujours. Il voulut la rattraper. Quand il retrouva le chemin des magasins, il ne vit pas la mage, et se dépêcha de rentrer dans le paradis du shopping haut de gamme. Il monta les escaliers automatiques, et, en apercevant Lucy, s'arrêta au 3e étage.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Erza?" demanda t'il à toute la bande.

"Ooooh! Tu cherche Erza?" demanda une jeune fille brune, que Jellal ne connaissait pas.

"Euuuh oui... On se connait?"

"Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais!"

"Pardon?" Jellal ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose...

"Erza est au rayon maillots de bain." lui répondit Lucy, qui voyait bien que le mage était en panique.

Il repéra la belle chevelure rouge de son "amie" et se dirigea vers elle, sans remarquer que tout les regards étaient tournés vers les deux amoureux.

Le mage avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant le trajet. Si, en essayant de s'éloigner d'Erza, il la blessait, alors peut être devait-il se rapprocher d'elle. Cette perspective était bien sûr alléchante, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre avec Erza. Il ne voulait pas la blesser encore une fois. Ce fardeau, ses crimes étaient tellement lourds à porter que parfois, il se demandais si ce n'était pas plus simple de mourir. Mais à chaque fois que cette pensée le prenait, les paroles de son amie lui revenait en tête. "Le simple fait de vivre est une force!" lui avait elle hurlé. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Erza je...je suis désolé. À chaque fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien, tout tourne mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est juste que...que je ne te mérite pas. Il te faut quelqu'un qui puisse te protéger. Je ne veux pas te blesser à chaque fois qu'on se voit."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? lui demanda doucement Erza. "C'est moi qui sait si je te mérite ou pas. Arrête de toujours tout prendre sur tes épaules! Tu es pardonné! Pardonné! Quand va tu le comprendre?" La mage était presque en colère. Elle en avait marre d'avoir continuellement peur que son ami se donne la mort. Quand il lui avait annoncé ça juste avant le grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle en avait trembler. Depuis, il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en sursaut, la nuit, en pensant que Jellal était mort. Et le voir dans cet état rendait ses cauchemars encore plus réel. Elle enserra ses bras autour de lui, et l'étreignit si fort qu'il en eu un hoquet. "J'en ai marre d'avoir peur que tu te fasse du mal. Si tu pense que j'ai besoin de protection, alors fais-le, même si je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais arrête de penser que tu vas blesser tout le monde autour de toi. Arrête de vivre une vie de solitude pour expier tes crimes que j'ai déjà pardonné. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi." Elle finit sa phrase en murmurant, au bord des larmes.

N'ayant rien à répondre, Jellal resserra son étreinte, et essuya une larmes sur le visage d'Erza.

"Ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je resterai avec toi."

Elle lui sourit, et les deux se séparèrent, pendant que l'équipe se tournait dans toute les directions possibles sauf celle des deux amoureux. Alice était quand même fière d'elle. Elle avait pris une photo!

"Heuu, Juvia? T'es sûre que tu aura assez d'argent pour tout ça?" demanda Erza à son amie, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Juvia n'a absolument pas assez, mais Alice veut m'offrir tout ça, alors..."

"Alice?"

"Oui, on m'a appeler?!"

Erza, comme tout les autres avant elle fut plutôt déstabilisée.

"Alice McAustry, 14 ans, fan de Fairy Tail. Et toi tu es Erza Scarlett, amoureuse de Jellal, reine des fées, mage de classe S. Tu n'a qu'un seul oeil qui peux pleurer, et tu es considérée comme l'une des mages les plus puissante de ta génération. Tu as vaincu 100 monstres pendant le Tournoi de la Magie. "

Là, Erza n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Et co...comment tu sais tout ça?"

"Bah par les mangas, et l'encyclopédie officielle de Fairy Tail."

"Pardon?!"

La brune sortit alors un énorme livre de son sac cabas, qui avait pour couverture toute la guilde de Fairy Tail, ainsi que les Lamia Scale et les Blue Pegasus. Elle aperçut aussi Jellal, entouré de Meldy et Oultia. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

"Ça fait un choc de voir qu'on est célèbre, hein?" rigola t'elle.

Elle partit alors dans des explications complète de tout les tomes de notre chère série.

...

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai adoré introduire des fangirls dans cette histoires. Pour moi, c'est juste le rêve absolu! En espérant que certaines se reconnaitront en Alice..!


End file.
